Tema del foro:Teorías/@comment-5925195-20130123145401/@comment-11479266-20130814104335
186.69.89.114 escribió: No es imposible que Arya se involucre en una relacion romantica. Recuerdan que Daenerys fue casada a los 13 años con un guerrero que casi le ha de haber duplicado la edad? Y Lyanna Stark fue secuestrada a la misma edad masomenos por un tio de 20 años. Son los tiempos de la edad media, en esos tiempos se consideraba mujeres a las muchachas apenas estas florecian, esto es mas o menos de los 12 a los 14, mas alla de esa edad eras incluso muy vieja para casarte. En el proximo libro me imagino que Arya va a llegar a lo que calculariamos la edad de 12. Ademas, hay indicios de que Arya va a ser vista ya mas como una mujer que como una niña: el hombre bondadoso le aseguro que podía convertirse en una cortesana y que los hombres mendigarian por ella, lo cual ya nos da un indicio tambien de que no es mas el patito feo que solia ser, como dice el hombre bondadoso: y otra cara, una cara tan bonita como la tuya. El problema con todo el movimiento GendryxArya es que los fans esperan que Arya y Gendry se casen y tengan muchos hijos y sean felices y coman perdices y... aaaaaaghhh!!!! en donde quedo la Arya independiente? acaso la estan convirtiendo en otra clase de Sansa? no! Arya nacio para ser libre, como en la cancion que se cantaba mientras Arya y Gendry tenian esa pelea: She spun away and said to him no featherbed for me, I'll wear a gown of golden leaves and bind my hair with grass, but you can be my forest love and me your forest lass. Convertir a Arya en una esposa o incluso novia o amante destruye por completo lo poco que queda de todo el personaje. Arya NO es una doncella de cuento de hadas. Ahora: convertir a Arya en una musa, algo como lo que es Daenerys para el pobre Jorah Friendzone Mormont, eso tal vez. Es mas, Arya en serio tiene un parecido muy fuerte con Lyanna (y esto lo descubrimos desde que el propio Bran ve a Lyanna y Benjen ¿? en su vision). Todo el mundo alababa la belleza de Lyanna. Hombre, arya es una persona, no un símbolo de libertad viviente. Tiene sus deseos y sus urgencias, no está hecha de piedra. Tarde o temprano se enamorará de alguien, pero no de Gendry (espero). Además de que Martin dijo que el destino de Arya y de Gendry está separado, y gracias al cielo. Para mí la relación de Arya y Gendry es de amigos de verdad, como Ned y Robert, y me da mucho repelús la idea de que se enamoren, como si una tuviera que enamorarse de todo amigo varón que tenga. Me parece que eso es enturbiar su relación. Tarde o temprano se enamorará, pero dentro de cuatro o cinco añitos, espero, no ahora, por favor. Tal vez ni lo veamos, a no ser que Martin sea bueno y añada un epílogo como el de El Señor de los Anillos, en el que cuenta en líneas generales lo que pasó. Si es que llega al epílogo, claro. Aunque yo me aferro a eso que dijo Martin de que Arya es la favorita de su esposa y que le prometió no matarla. Tal y como están las cosas, con que sobreviva me conformo.